nerffandomcom-20200223-history
Raider Rapid Fire CS-35
The Raider CS-35 is a clip system Nerf blaster that was released on September 9, 2009 under the N-Strike series. It comes packaged with a thirty-five dart drum, thirty-five Streamline Darts and a detachable shoulder stock. Details It comes with the largest dart drum yet: the thirty-five dart drum. It is able to slam fire its darts and the blaster is advertised as being able to do so at incredible speeds. The blaster is compatible with clips. On the side opposite the drum, there is an orange jam door to that allows users to remove jammed darts. An extra dart can be placed in the bottom of the trigger handle. It has two tactical rails for users to place accessories on. They are both located on top of the blaster. The Raider has a side-loading clip system which is pretty uncomfortable if the user has an eighteen dart clip. Removing the magazine can be challenging to some people, and it can block their view if they are right-handed. History The Raider CS-35 was the first blaster in the N-Strike series to have a special release date. It was the first blaster to have a release campaign for September 9, which featured the tagline of "the Nerf raid begins". Special releases on September 9 continued to be a Nerf tradition, with the release of the Stampede ECS in 2010 and the Hail-Fire in 2012; the Vortex series was also released on September 10, 2011, a day after Nerf's special release date. The Raider has a direct successor called the Rampage that was released under the N-Strike Elite series in 2012. Color schemes The Raider has been released with the following color schemes: *N-Strike alternate color scheme (blue, gray, and orange) *Clear Series (clear plastic and orange) *Gear Up (orange and black) Modification The Raider CS-35 is usually disliked in modifying communities due to its reverse plunger system. Orange Mod Works, a team devoted to modding blasters, have released two special mod kits for the Raider: a Stage 1 package with a stronger spring and a "starter" Massacre kit, with polycarbonate replacement parts. Value packs Toys "R" Us features a bonus pack of the Raider which included two thirty-five dart drums and seventy darts. Another bundle was released with two drums, a carrying strap, and one hundred darts. In 2011, the bonus pack was re-released with Nerf's new box colors, but only as a promotion at Toys "R" Us for one week. Reloading and firing To reload the Raider, pull the slam fire handle back and press the large orange clip release button on the side to remove any loaded drums or clips. Load up to thirty-five Streamline Darts into the packaged thirty-five dart drum and pull the slam fire handle back. Hold down the clip release button and load the drum or clip into the blaster. Pull the slam fire handle back to the starting position to prime it. Pull the trigger to fire the blaster. In order to slam fire, hold the trigger down while pulling the slam fire handle back and forward. Review Trivia *The Raider holds the title of being the Nerf blaster with the most special value packs. *The Raider is featured as a blaster in Nerf N-Strike Elite video game. *This blaster was accidentally shipped to Australia when they were supposed to be shipped to the United States, making Australia the first country to have it. Gallery External links *Raider CS-35 on the Nerf website *Raider CS-35 instructions on the Hasbro website *Raider CS-35 on the Toys "R" Us website *Raider CS-35 on the Target website Category:N-Strike blasters Category:Nerf blasters Category:Dart blasters Category:Slam fire blasters Category:Reverse plunger blasters